In recent years, wireless local area networks (LANs) representative of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 have been widely used. In addition, the number of wireless LAN-compatible products (hereinafter, also referred to as wireless communication devices) have also increased in accordance with this. In contrast, wireless communication resources available for communication are limited. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the efficiency of communication between wireless communication devices.
As an example of technologies for increasing the efficiency of communication, there are multiple access communication technologies. For example, the multiple access communication technologies include orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), space division multiple access (SDMA) using multi-input multi-output (MIMO), or the like. The SDMA using MIMO is called multi-user MIMO (hereinafter, also referred to as MU-MIMO). Note that transmission of traffic may be scheduled in these multiple access communication technologies in some cases.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention related to a method of performing MU-MIMO communication using grouping of user terminals, scheduling of a user terminal group, assignment of an OFDM resource to the user terminal group, assignment of an MU-MIMO transmission code to the user terminal group, and the assigned MU-MIMO transmission code.